A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to routing systems, and, more particularly, to highly reliable routing systems.
B. Description of Related Art
Conventional networks typically include routers that route packets from one or more sources to one or more destinations. A packet is a variable size record that is transmitted through a network. A router is a switching device that receives packets containing data and control information at input ports, and, based on destination or other, information included in the packets, routes the packets to appropriate output ports that lead to either the next router in the packet's journey or to the packet's final destination. Routers determine the proper output port for a particular packet by evaluating header information included in the packet.
Routers come in various sizes and capacities. A low capacity, relatively inexpensive router, for example, may be used in a home network to route data between three or four personal computers. At the other end of the router spectrum are high-performance routers commonly used by telecommunication companies and internet service providers to provide feature rich, high bandwidth packet routing. High-performance routers may process packets for many thousands of different end users. Accordingly, it is an important feature of these routers that they do not fail.
Therefore, it is desirable to increase the reliability of a router. This need is particularly acute in high-performance routers.